Mon père ne doit jamais apprendre que tu es un homme
by Mewz
Summary: FanFiction Boy's love. Dame Élise, cette femme aux traits masculins, si j'avais pu savoir ce que le destin me réservait lorsque je vous pensai être une femme, j'aurais préféré la mort..
1. Chapter 1

**Salut salut, c'est encore moi ahah, pour une histoire Boy's love cette fois. Ou Yaoi. Ou relation entre homme pour les nuls ! *sors*  
Bref comme toujours, Amour sucré ne m'appartient pas, j'en utilise seulement les personnages, tout revient à ChiNoMiko !  
Bonne lecture. =D  
Je la laisse en M car j'y mettrais plusieurs lemons.  
**

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
Tout ça.. Tout a été conçu pour que je sois le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai une réputation de " fils à son papa " pourri gâté. Si je pouvais leur dire que j'aurais aimé naître comme eux, un homme banal de leur société. Aucune personne n'a jamais été capable de me comprendre, de comprendre pourquoi cette vie me déplaît. J'aurais aimé travailler de moi-même pour recevoir le bonheur, et à la place, je suis devenu un homme de haut rang, qui n'a même pas à se lever de son fauteuil pour attirer la gente féminine. Être haïs pour quelque chose que l'on répugne, vous y croyez ?**

Toutes mes journées se ressemblent, mais aujourd'hui elle serait peut-être un peu différente. Dame Élise, comme elle était appellée, fit son entrée dans le royaume, elle d'un pays lointain, je suppose. Son visage m'intrigait, une femme peu commune, n'ayant pas ses habituels traits efféminés, hormis sa longue chevelure blonde, aucun signe distinctif laissait paraître que la dîte Élise fut une femme. Elle semblait de très petite taille, mais cette femme entière me mettait dans le doute. Son corps n'avait aucune forme disctincte, il était droit malgré sa finesse. Pourquoi m'y interressais-je ? Moi qui était une âme solitaire. Nous étions soumis à un mariage forcé, le pays duquel elle venait avait promit de faire partie de notre alliance, à la condition de marier leur fille à l'un des princes de notre royaume, mon frère étant déjà marié, j'étais donc visé.

* * *

Je m'avançai dans la grande salle, mon père riait aux éclats avec ma mère, accompagné de la jeune femme, elle ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans, je ne m'en plaignais pas, si je devais l'épouser, autant qu'elle soit dans ma tranche d'âge.  
- Lysandre, mon cher fils, viens donc te présenter à cette merveilleuse damoiselle.  
J'acquiesçai, n'arrêtant pas de scruter l'apparence de cette intrigante demoiselle au jeune âge. Elle avait un large sourire, je voyais à ses sourcils, et ses vacillements de lèvres que celui-ci était incertain, forcé. Je m'approchai d'elle, m'agenouillai et déposai un bref baiser sur sa main, qui elle aussi me semblait particulière. Oubliez les petites mains toutes douces d'une femme, car ce n'était pas son cas. Pour toute réponse, elle effectua une courbette.  
- Vous êtes donc mon futur époux, Lysandre. Je m'appelle Élise, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.  
Cette voix était ni féminine, ni masculine, elle semblait tremblotante mais fluide, elle était aïgue mais pas assez.  
J'haussai la lèvre, espèrant que ce fut interprêté comme un sourire.  
- De même, dis-je essayant d'avaler toute la froideur dont mon âme était faite.  
- Bien, les présentations sont faites, fils, que diriez-vous de faire visiter les lieux à notre nouvelle résidente ? Il faut qu'elle connaisse un minimum ses nouveaux appartements, que vous partagerez, bien entendu, fit-il d'un ton enjoué.  
- C'est entendu, père, fis-je en hochant la tête.  
Je tournai les talons, sachant bien que ma future femme me suivait au pas. Jusqu'aux imposants escaliers qui était à l'opposé de l'entrée du palais, où je laissai cette demoiselle prendre le devant. Elle avait les manières, l'attitude d'une demoiselle sans en avoir la carrure, malgré mon intrigue, je restai indifférent à cela, après tout qu'elle soit féminine ou masculine, j'étais destinée à me marier avec elle. L'étage était un espace ouvert sur la pièce principale du palais, toutes les pièces de celui-ci n'étaient qu'ateliers de couture, salles d'études et j'en passe. Une large porte menait aux couloirs des appartements de chacun. Les chambres des ducs et autres bas rangs étaient plus étroites et moins luxueuses que celles de notre famille. Quelque chose de banal, n'est-ce pas ? Je la menais directement à ses nouveaux appartements, qui étaient donc les mêmes que les miens. Je tournai la poignée de la porte, laissant entrer la nouvelle arrivante. Elle approcha ses mains de son coeur et observa attentivement l'endroit, j'entrai à mon tour, prenant soin de refermer la porte.  
- Cet endroit te paraîtra certainement vide, ce n'est pas mon fort de personnaliser les choses, remarquai-je.  
Élise se tourna vers moi et s'avança, sa posture n'ayant pas changé.  
- Ce n'est pas très important, sachez que.. je m'y plaîs, répondit-elle avec hésitation.  
Elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi, mais malgré ça je ne bougeai pas, elle déposa ses mains sur mon torse. Je restai incompréhensif face à ce geste, nous nous connaissions à peine, et c'était une princesse, son éducation allait contre ce qu'elle essayait de faire..  
- Dame Élise vous..  
- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Élise, et encore moins "Dame Élise", fus-je coupé.  
J'écarquillais les yeux, mais l'ouverture de mes paupières doubla lorsque je vis le poignard dans la main de la blonde. Ni une, ni deux, j'attrapai son poignet et plaqua l'étrange demoiselle contre le mur. Qui se cachait derrière cette créature qui semblait parfaite en matière de bonnes manières jusqu'à maintenant ? J'interceptais ses deux mains dans l'une des miennes et attrapai le poignard qui fut rapidement jeté au sol.  
- Et les bonnes manières ? fis-je d'un ton ironique.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'est alors qu'un détail attira mon attention, une mèche noire. Je posai ma main libre sur les cheveux de la dîte blonde et fis glisser ce qui prétendait être une .. perruque !?  
- Tu n'as pas si bien caché ton jeu, j'eu des doutes, repris-je.  
- Tu me fais mal ! Espèce de ...  
- On se calme. Je vais te lâcher, c'est bon.  
Je m'executai et relâchai les poignets de ce .. garçon ? J'avais envie de lui rire au nez, mais je préfèrai rester impassible face à lui. J'attrapai le poignard à terre que je plaçai dans l'un de tirroirs des tables de nuit.  
- Étrangement, je crois que cette histoire d'alliance à quelque chose avoir avec tout ça, dis-je inconfiant.  
Pour toutes réponses, il s'assit sur le grand lit placé en plein millieu de la chambre, prit sa tête entre ses mains et reste inanimé.  
- Qu'attends-tu ? questionna-t-il.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer au palais, je vais finir tête coupée, ici ou là-bas ça ne change rien.  
J'arquai un sourcil, l'air interrogatif.  
- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je vais t'expliquer. Je suis le fils du roi Sythnis, et oui, tu ne savais pas qu'il avait un fils ? Je m'en doute. Depuis que je comprends la langue et que je suis capable de m'exprimer, mon père ne fais que me répèter que je suis un bon à rien, que si il pouvait m'échanger contre n'importe quelle petite fille, il le ferait. Mais comme il n'eut pas le choix, il a eu cette "merveilleuse" idée, celle de me travestir. Mais pas qu'aujourd'hui, non. C'était comme ça chaque jours, depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Des robes, des perruques, je plaisais même à certains hommes, et pourtant, si tu avais des doutes, c'est que tu as dû remarquer mes traits masculins. Je n'ai franchement pas l'air d'une femme, reprit-il.  
- Ton éducation concernant les bonnes manières ne m'a pas l'air très au point non plus..  
- Crois-tu ? Non, je peux t'assurer que de ce côté là, on m'a toujours donné plus de cours qu'il n'en fallait, j'ai appris à être moi-même avec les personnes en qui j'avais confiance, mais à être la parfaite jeune femme devant la foule.  
- Tu as confiance en moi ? dis-je interrogé par ses propos.  
- Tu n'as pas une tête à me faire du mal à cause de bonnes manières, je me trompe ?  
Je secouai la tête et ne répondis pas.  
- Me conter tes récits palpitants à propos de ta dure vie ne répond pas à ma question, remarquai-je.  
Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre.  
- Nos royaumes sont en guerre depuis tant de temps, et sur un coup de tête, tu penses que le roi Sythnis acceptera de signer le traîté de paix seulement pour un mariage ? Ce serait très mal connaître mon géniteur. Comme il avait l'habitude de me travestir, il a décidé de reprendre son idée et j'ai dû m'infiltrer ici, étant ton futur assassin, assura-t-il.  
Ça aurait pu marcher si il aurait persisté.. Je ne suis pas non plus le roi en sport de combat, je n'ai eu qu'un an d'entraînement à peine, plus interressé par la couture, le chant, ce qui touche à l'art. Mon père n'a d'ailleurs jamais comprit nos choix, à mon frère et moi, c'est tout juste si il les accepte.  
Je soupirai longuement levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Je ne suis pas comme eux, et tu ne finiras pas la tête coupée, rassure-toi...  
- Esperanza, m'interrompit-il.  
- Rassure-toi, Logan, repris-je en esquissant un sourire.  
- Vraiment, tu penses que je suis du genre à abandonner ? Je ne peux pas mourir. Pas ici, dit-il en me riant au nez.  
- Il me suffirait pourtant d'hurler, et tu serais dans une mauvaise posture.  
Il fronça les sourcils, incertain, ce jeune brun abboyait bien plus qu'il ne mordait. Malgré mon expression joueuse et neutre, je savais que je pouvais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre, et je préfèrais jouer la carte de la sûreté.  
- Si tu veux sortir vivant d'ici, je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux.  
- Et comment comptes-tu faire ?  
- Tu vas tout simplement continuer à jouer le jeu, jusqu'à que je trouve une solution, lançai-je subitement.  
Il me regarda avec de gros yeux, un air écoeuré.  
- Quoi !? Non ! Il est hors de question que je me fasse passer pour ta.. femme !  
Mon visage se ternit d'un coup d'un seul, je m'imaginais dans les bras d'Esperanza en train d'embrasser celui-ci.. Pas à ce point Lysandre, pas à ce point.  
- Ce sera seulement se montrer en public, et c'est ça ou la mort. Tu as le choix.  
Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et hôcha la tête pour acquiescer.  
- Et ça va durer combien de temps ? me questionna-t-il.  
- Autant de temps qu'il me faudra pour que tu puisses t'en aller d'ici et rentrer dans ton royaume.  
- Je ne rentrerai pas.  
- Et tu iras où ? Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.  
- Si je rentre, j'en mourrai, alors nos efforts ne serviront à rien. Je préfère encore m'aventurer en forêt et marcher sans but.  
Je me tournai vers la perruque du jeune brun, qui était au sol, puis ramassait celle-ci.  
- Remet la avant que quelqu'un n'entre et te voit comme cela..  
- C'est pas comme si par pur hasard quelqu'un all..  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une fine voix se fit entendre, l'une des servantes avait frappé à la porte.  
- Excusez-moi, mais je dois entrer, c'est urgent..  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand, la jeune fille était habillé avec de vulgaires vêtements sales et vieillot, un tablier froissé et tâché. Son expression se figea face au spectacle qu'elle avait face à elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me tournai vers la perruque du jeune brun, qui était au sol, puis ramassait celle-ci.  
- Remet la avant que quelqu'un n'entre et te voit comme cela..  
- C'est pas comme si par pur hasard quelqu'un all..  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une fine voix se fit entendre, l'une des servantes avait frappé à la porte.  
- Excusez-moi, mais je dois entrer, c'est urgent..  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand, la jeune fille était habillé avec de vulgaires vêtements sales et vieillot, un tablier froissé et tâché. Son expression se figea face au spectacle qu'elle avait face à elle.  
- Par Dieu ! Votre lit.. Je.. J'ai..  
Nous nous retournâmes, celui-ci était défait, sûrement un oubli de la part de la jeune chambrière. Elle s'empressa de le remettre en ordre, et se tourna vers nous en baissant la tête. Ignorant les excuses de celle-ci, j'envoyais un regard noir à Esperanza, ça aurait été la seconde de trop si je ne lui avais pas fait enfilé cette longue chevelure blonde synthétique.  
- Qu'y a-t-il de si "urgent" ? questionnai-je, me tournant vers la domestique.  
- Sa majesté le roi Eden souhaite vous voir, vous ainsi que votre promise.  
- Assurez lui que nous serons là d'un instant à l'autre.  
Elle acquiesça, suivant son geste d'une brève courbette et sortit de la pièce. Je me tournai vers Esperanza.  
- Remercie ma vitesse, tu aurais été découvert au bout de la première heure.  
- Son altesse Lysandre chercherait-elle à me protèger ?  
J'esquissai un large sourire et laissa s'échapper un court rire.  
- C'est cela, maintenant arrange-toi donc un peu si tu ne veux pas être mal vu.  
Il roula du regard et s'executa, tandis que je préparais une tenue pour rejoindre mes parents. J'enfilai un pourpoint blanc cassé que je couvrai d'un veston noir orné de petits boutons couleur or, j'accrochai mon habituel foulard vert, ne quittant pas mon pantalon actuel et mes bottes. Je me retournai vers Esperanza qui lui était déjà prêt.  
- On doit y aller fis-je en me tournant vers lui.  
Il ne m'écouta pas et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre pour en sortir.  
- Irrécupérable soufflai-je.  
Je passai devant lui, nous longeâmes le couloir jusqu'à arriver aux grands escaliers de la salle principale. Mon père discutait avec sa femme et des invités.  
- Approchez donc ! assura ce dernier.  
Nous nous executions, Esperanza me suivait de près, il se tenait impécablement bien, ses manières étaient tout ce qui est de plus féminin.  
- Nous devons discuter de votre fête de fiançailles dit-il en s'approchant de moi, je me doute bien que tu lui as déjà fait ta demande ?  
J'hôchais la tête.  
- Bien, cette fête aura lieu dans la soirée.  
Je me tournai vers Esperanza qui ne sembla pas comprendre la situation.  
- En temps normal je t'aurais demandé d'aller voir la couturière royale, mais aujourd'hui tu vas demander à ton frère de te confectionner de beaux vêtements, à toi et ta fiancée, ensuite vous irez chez la couturière pour que les vêtements soient prêts pour ce soir clama-t-il avant de se retourner pour retourner à sa fabuleuse discussion avec ses invités.  
- Entendu, père dis-je sèchement.  
L'homme ne prit pas compte de mon ton et ignora ma réponse, tandis que je me dirigeai vers le même couloir qu'il y a quelques instants, espèrant trouver Leigh dans ses appartements.  
- Tu ne m'as fait aucune demande ! fit Esperanza après de longues minutes de silence.  
- Parle moins fort lui ordonnai-je. Tu y tiens tant que ça ? terminai-je, le sourire en coin, détournant un peu la tête vers lui.  
Il me regarda avec un air en même temps surpris et appeuré. Son sourcil vacilla, il tarda à me répondre.  
- Non.  
Je sortai une boîte de ma poche, je souhaitai tester les limites de ce jeune imprudent.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? fit-il interrogé par mon geste.  
- Le protocole rétorquai-je tout naturellement.  
Il recula subitement de quelques petits pas. Tandis que je me relevai et lui lançai vulgairement la boîte.  
- Il faudra que je te la passe ce soir dis-je en parlant du contenu de la boîte.  
- T...très bien.  
Je me tenais devant la porte de la chambre de Leigh. Mais avant cela, je me tournai vers Esperanza.  
- Fais attention à ne pas faire de gaffe.  
Il hôcha la tête tandis que je toquai à la porte de la chambre.  
- Qui est-ce ? entendis-je après un long silence.  
- Lysandre.  
- Tu peux entrer.  
Je m'executai, suivi de près par Esperanza. Leigh n'avait encore jamais rencontré ma "future femme".  
- Leigh, voici ma promise dis-je en faisant passer le jeune garçon à mes côtés.  
Leigh échappa un petit rire avant de littéralement pouffer de rire.  
- Qu'as-tu donc ? fis-je interloqué par une telle réaction.  
Il ferma la porte et se déposa ses mains sur les épaule d'Esperanza qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il me fixa un instant, et s'arrêta de rire.  
- Lysandre, je ne suis pas dupe.  
- Que..  
Alors que je tentais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il déposa sa main sur les cheveux synthétique de la dîte Élise et fit glisser la perruque qui retomba au sol. Je restai pétrifié face à la scène qui venait de se produire, par quel sorcellerie Leigh avait-il pu deviner ?  
- Je vais immédiatement chasser ces questions qui te tracassent tant. Rosalya s'est toujours interréssée à sa chevelure, elle aimait en prendre soin elle-même, elle avait même supplié sa coiffeuse de lui apprendre à se coiffer, mais aussi de lui en dire plus sur cela. Un jour lorsque je lisais paisiblement, je les ai entendues parler de perruque, le moyen le plus efficace est de comparer les sourcils à la chevelure et étrangement, lorsque j'ai vu la dîte Élise s'approcher, cela m'a subitement sauté aux yeux déclara-t-il le plus naturellement.  
Leigh avait un sens de l'attention très de développé, et nous en avions fait les frais. J'écarquillais d'immenses yeux face à la remarque de mon frère, le jeune garçon me lança un regard appeuré.  
- Désormais, c'est à toi de me fournir des explications fit-il en croisant les bras.  
Je me décidai à lui raconter toute l'histoire sous la mine boudeuse de l'indiscret.  
- Je vois.  
Il ne dit rien et continua à détailler Esperanza.  
- Tu comptes le garder longtemps ?  
- Vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un simple animal de compagnie !  
- Tu n'es pas plus que ça à mes yeux déclarai-je.

* * *

- Tu n'es pas plus que ça à mes yeux.  
Je me sentais heurté, frappé, pourtant je m'attendais à cette remarque. Je ne pouvais pas mentir, Lysandre me faisait un effet, j'ignorai si c'était positif ou encore négatif. Mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que le prince ne me laissait pas indifférent, très loin de là. Comment voulez-vous qu'un homme comme moi puisse s'interresser aux femmes ? Toutes ma vie j'étais confronté à des hommes, mon attirance pour ceux-ci était plus développée, que celle pour la gente féminine, qui était nulle. Lysandre possèdait un corps d'Apollon, il était prince, il semblait si doux, si gentil, sous cette image froide, je percevais quelqu'un de franc et sincère, un homme prêt à satisfaire le besoin d'affection de sa femme. Malheureusement, il n'aurait jamais ce plaisir, et ce par ma faute. J'allais avoir bien du mal à porter ce masque de mari dégouté par cette relation, j'en était évidemment enchanté.  
- C'est réciproque tardai-je à prononcer.  
Mensonges.  
- Arrêtez donc et venez, tu es ici pour ta tenue non ? Ne tardons pas si tu veux que ce soit prêt ce soir.  
Leigh attrapa un petit escabot qui était caché sous son lit et pria Lysandre d'enlever ses vêtements. Le prince s'executa sans broncher, je me trouvai face à Lysandre déshabillé, une sorte de pagne cachait ses parties intimes, je m'efforçais de tourner la tête pour ne pas rougir face à cela. Le brun prit les mesures de son frère et proposa différents tissus de différentes couleurs, ornés de motifs plus beaux les uns que les autres. Lysandre, suivant les conseils de Leigh, opta pour une couleur blanche comme neige, et décida de garder son jabot turquoise. Il choisit des boutons en argent ayant la forme d'un losange, son pantalon serait basic et noir, pour ne pas passer pour quelqu'un de déguisé, et troqua ses bottes noires pour des souliers vernis d'un noir profond. J'imaginai sa tenue très seyante et souris en coin à cela.  
- À vous Esperanza.  
Sans plus attendre, je montai sur le petit escabot de l'artiste. Il prit différentes mesures et vint à l'étape du choix des tissus. Il me conseilla du violet penchant vers le mauve, une teinte plus foncée. Un lacet noir viendrait serrer au niveau de ma poitrine, qui d'ailleurs était aussi fausse que ma chevelure blonde. La deuxième teinte de ma robe serait couleur crème, avec un motif de tiges et de fleurs en tout genre. Je choisissais une dentelle fine pour l'interieur de mes manches qui seraient bombées.  
- Bien, ce devrait être parfait. Avec le jupon, la robe sera on ne peut plus seyante.  
- Du jupon ? Il est hors de question que je porte quelque chose comme ça.. ! fis-je hors de moi.  
- Tu n'as malheureusement pas le choix, même si c'est désagréable, tu devras aussi porter un corset.  
- Le corset ne me dérange pas, j'en ai l'habitude, mais je n'ai jamais porté de jupon..  
- Ce n'est point si sorcier ! fit une voix féminine qui m'était encore inconnue.  
- Rosalya.. Comment es-tu..  
- Par la porte, mais vous êtiez tellement occupés.  
Lysandre prit un air affolé, ma panique interieure surgissait.  
- N'ayez crainte, je ne dévoilerai rien à sa majesté Eden fit-elle d'une douce voix.  
Je soufflais de soulagement, imitant le prince, tandis que Leigh continua son travail.  
- Les plans sont prêts. Vous n'avez qu'à porter cela aux couturières royales, et elles confectionneront vos vêtements assura-t-il.  
- Si tu as besoin que quelqu'un te coiffe pour votre fête, n'hésite pas à venir me voir fit la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux d'un blanc des plus purs.  
J'haussai la lèvre, en espèrant qu'elle l'interprête comme un sourire, et sorti de la chambre en compagnie de Lysandre qui n'avait décidément pas été très bavard.  
- Merci, Leigh et Rosalya, aussi souffla-t-il.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi dirent-ils en coeur.  
Ce dernier sourit et referma la porte, nous nous dirigions vers les ateliers des couturières. Le chemin ne fut pas long, les ateliers en questions se trouvaient sur l'autre aile du palais. J'étais aux arrières du jeune homme, quand il s'arrêta devant une porte.  
- Attends-moi ici dit-il d'un ton sec.  
Je soufflai et restai droit comme un piquet en attendant qu'il finisse de présenter les plans et les tissus aux couturières. J'observai le plafond du couloir, ils étaient si hauts, et l'endroit était si harmonieux, je me sentais bien ici, mais je ne devais pas m'habituer, car bientôt, on allait me chasser, et j'allais devoir partir, loin, ne plus revenir. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Lysandre qui sorti et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
- Tout sera prêt ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à visiter les lieux, il ne doit pas rester très longtemps avant le couché du soleil.  
J'acquiesçai et parti vers la porte principale, je voulais visiter le jardin. Une main vint attraper mon bras.  
- Je viens avec toi fit-il l'expression neutre.  
Nous nous baladâmes à travers les chemins du jardin, les haies étaient toutes taillées à la perfection, les allées étaient d'une parfaite symétrie. Mon palais faisait partie du plus pauvre des royaumes, nous n'avions pas tant de belles choses comme Lysandre et son père aurait pu le croire. Le prince était resté silencieux durant toute la promenade, jusqu'au moment où nous nous assîmes sur un banc face à la fontaine. Le silence règnait, le temps passait. Je sentais un malaise dans le comportement de Lysandre.

La journée se passa dans le calme, sans encombres, je me lassai de tant de froideur venant de beau prince, pourquoi fallait-il que je subisse cela ?

* * *

J'avais passé ma journée à penser, penser aux conséquences, j'allais peut-être en mourrir. Mais après tout ce n'est pas grave, cette vie ne me plaît pas. Toutes ces bonnes manières, toutes ces tenues, toutes cette noblesse, cette bourgeoisie, je ne voulais plus vivre dans un tel monde, pas dans ces conditions ! Le soleil ne tarda à se coucher, les domestiques préparaient le lieu de fête, j'allais passer l'une des pires soirées de ma vie, et encore nous ne sommes pas au mariage. Je redoutai cet instant, cet instant où je devrai me montrer devant tous avec lui, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.. C'était juste impossible, je ne pouvais pas ! Et si seulement j'aurais une femme, une femme que je pourrai aimer, chérir tout au long de cette misérable vie de fils de riche ! Je m'éclipsai pour aller demander à ce que nos vêtements soient prêts dans une heure, mais je m'arrêtai dans un couloir. J'étais seul. Je tapai le mur du poing.  
- Pourquoi !? soufflai-je.  
Je secouais la tête, repris mes esprits et continua ma route. J'ouvrai la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer.  
- Serait-il possible que nos vêtements soient prêts dans une heure ?  
- C'est entendu votre altesse ! fit-elle après s'être remise du sursaut que je lui avais provoqué.  
- Vous les déposerez dans ma chambre sur le lit si possible.  
La couturière hocha la tête, je tournai les talons pour revenir dans le couloir et descendre dans la pièce principale, je souhaitais savoir qui serait présent.  
- Père je..  
- Ah Lysandre, mon fils, je te présente Marlène, c'est une amie de la famille, ses filles seront également présentes à la réception fit-il en passant son bras derrières mes épaules.  
Je m'agenouillai pour déposer un baiser sur la main de la dîte Marlène, elle devait être un peu plus jeune que mon père, mais dans sa tranche d'âge.  
- Voulais-tu me demander quelque chose ? me questionna-t-il.  
Je tournai la tête pour faire part de ma négation et tournai les talons. C'était ma fête de fiançaille, certes gâchée, mais j'allais devoir la passer avec toute sorte de gens qui m'étaient inconnus. Une idée me vint, je courrus aux écuries, la personne que je cherchai devait forcément s'y trouver. Je traversai les couloirs avec d'un pas acceléré, les domestiques me regardaient étrangement, mais je n'y portais pas attention. Je passai par la porte des cuisines pour acceder à l'exterieur du bâtiment. Les écuries n'étaient pas loin, malgré la nuit qui commençait à tomber, j'étais décidé. Je voyais la structure de bois, le foin au sol, je n'étais plus loin, l'endroit semblait désert mais je ne perdais pas espoir. Je m'approchai, esquivant les flaques de boue sur mon chemin. Je m'arrêtai, les mains fourrées dans les baillements de mon houseau. Personne. J'étais contrarié de ma trouvaille, mais décidais de ne pas m'arrêter là. Je trouverai cette personne plus tard. Le temps était passé assez vite, peut-être même trop vite. Je me hâtais d'arriver dans ma chambre, ma tenue et celle d'Esperanza. J'ouvris la porte, entendis un cri efféminé et horrifié. Esperanza se tenait devant moi pratiquement nu, seule la robe encore dans ses mains couvrait son corps.  
- Oh, ce n'est que toi déclara-t-il le plus naturellement possible.  
- Tu es vraiment .. dérangé. Il y a une clé sur ma porte, pense à fermer derrière toi.  
Il hôcha la tête et termina de s'habiller. Son corps était ridiculement fin. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à s'habiller, ignorant que je détaillais son apparence. Il enfila sa perruque et se tourna vers moi.  
- Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Je continuai de scruter le jeune homme. Plus je l'observais, plus je le trouvais perturbant. Lorsque je le voyais en homme, son corps était fin, il était petit, ses traits étaient féminins, tout comme son apparence. Mais lorsqu'il devenait une femme, il semblait être plus maculin qu'autre chose. Tout était troublant chez ce garçon, sa façon d'être, ses manières, son corps, son visage. Tout. Je secouai vivement la tête avant de réagir à sa question.  
- C'est digne du travail de mon frère lâchai-je en me tournant pour terminer d'enfiler ma veste.  
L'infiltré soupira longuement avant d'accrocher des bijoux que Rosalya lui avait prêté. Elle avait fait deux tresses et les avait attachées en arrière sur sa perruque, rendant sa coiffure plus belle, la mettant en valeur.  
- J'ai fais un tour tout à l'heure, le banquet est déjà prêt. Nous devrions y aller sans plus tarder dis-je en serrant mon jabot turquoise.  
J'ouvrais la porte, laissais passer Esperanza et refermais derrière moi.  
- Je te savais plus bavard commençais-je.  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire finit-il d'une froideur qui me glaça le sang.  
Je savais qu'il était contrarié. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sûrement cette vie, il pensait être sorti d'affaire, mais était tombé dans un plus grand piège. Nous finîmes le trajets vers la salle principale, les invités étaient visiblement tous là. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une chevelure noire.  
- Je vais te laisser là deux minutes fis-je en me précipitant sur la personne en question.  
Je posai ma main sur l'épaule du brun, qui se retourna sur un sursaut.  
- On doit parler dis-je en prenant une expression affolée.  
- Lysandre, c'est ta fête de fiançaille, tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'absenter..  
- Crois-moi, c'est important.  
Son regard devint hésitant, il commençait à se retourner.  
- Castiel, je ne te demande pas beaucoup de choses, mais là c'est vital.  
Il roula des yeux et nous nous dirigeâmes dans un couloir isolé.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? dit-il sur un ton exaspéré.  
- Ma fiancée, Élise..  
- Empresse-toi de m'expliquer, tu risques de te faire rappeller à l'ordre sinon.  
- C'est un homme.  
Il écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas, visiblement choqué.  
- Comment !? souffla-t-il.  
- Tu as très bien entendu.  
- Et alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là avec toi ce soir ?! Il faut le dénoncer !  
- Non. Il va être finit à la guillotine sinon.  
- Ton esprit protecteur te perdra Lysandre.  
- Je n'en doute pas.  
Castiel ouvrit la bouche, mais mon père arriva au même instant.  
- Que fais-tu ici Lysandre ? Je te cherche partout, tu dois présenter Dame Élise aux invités, et dire quelque chose à son attention ! Ils t'attendent !  
- Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus profondes excuses, père, je viens tout de suite.  
Castiel ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. Esperanza, lui était déjà sur le petite estrade de marbre qui se plaçait face aux invités. Je partis d'un pas pressé le rejoindre, et me tournai vers la cinquantaine de personne.  
- En cette magnifique soirée, je me promets être à jamais aux côtés de ma promise, Dame Élise de Ravenheight, aussi douce qu'est-elle, ainsi je la chérirai, et ce au péril de ma propre vie, car mon amour pour elle ne cessera à jamais de grandir.  
Je m'abaissai pour passer un anneau d'argent sur l'annulaire gauche de la dîte. Je me relevai quand vint le moment propice. Je n'avais plus le choix, reculer était impossible, je m'étais promis d'aider Esperanza, je tiendrai ma promesse, jusqu'au moindre détail. Je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, non sans une sueur froide qui traversa violemment mon corps. Je rompis le baiser, me tournant vers la foule aux sourires.  
- Nobles Seigneurs, messires, guerroies et gentes Dames, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, sortez les atours de festoie m'exclamai-je d'un élan de joie.

* * *

Je touchai mes lèvres en toute discretion. Ce fut si doux, si parfait, jamais je n'aurais pu espèrer ressentir cela un jour, je m'assis sur l'une des chaises de l'immense et interminable table du banquet, où Lysandre et les autres invités prirent place.  
- Je lève mon verre, à vous Dame Élise de Ravenheight, et à vous, mon très cher fils.  
Les invités imitèrent le père du prince, je tournais la tête vers Lysandre qui ne remarqua pas mon geste, l'homme avait une légère teinte rosée, je souris en coin. J'espèrais de tout coeur que mes espèrance aboutissent à quelque chose. Quelque chose de beau, quelque chose de grand, un amour réciproque. Je n'attendais que cela, même si je devais en mourir. Je sortis de mes pensées, le repas avait débuté, il était festif et garnis, les gens riaient aux éclats, Lysandre discutait avec quelques personnes dans ses alentours, le sourire aux lèvres. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une jeune demoiselle, qui me regardait également, son regard était provocateur, elle accrochait un sourire en coin. Elle semblait être une très belle femme, seule, à côté d'elle était assise une femme bien plus vieille, que j'eu vu plus tôt en compagnie du roi Eden et de Lysandre. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon, laissant deux fines mèches dépasser de part et d'autres de son visage, elle possèdait une frange bien taillée, sa chevelure blonde s'accordait très parfaitement avec ses yeux azur. Sa robe, elle, était taillée sur mesure, laissant apparaître des formes généreuse, un noeud papillon rose était cousu sur le décolté de sa robe, fait en dentelle. Les épaulettes était d'un violet très sombre, qui allait étrangement bien avec le rouge sombre de sa robe. Elle avait un collier de tissu très rapproché de son cou, du même rouge que ses vêtements, les bords étaient également brodés avec de la dentelle. Cette femme m'intriguait fortemment, elle semblait me vouloir quelque chose, son regard était insistant, perturbant. Je décidai de l'ignorer et de terminer le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les gens se levèrent de table, peu après, le petit orquestre dans la salle commença a jouer une mélodie dansante, je m'éclipsai quelque peu, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, après tout ces évènements. J'entendis des talons claquer le sol marbré du couloir dans lequel j'étais. Cette femme, elle était de retour.  
- Je me prénomme Béatrice. Enchantée Dame Élise de Ravenheight dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.  
- En..enchantée Béatrice.  
Elle déposa ses mains sur mes épaules et me plaqua contre le mur, pris de panique, j'essayai de me débattre, mais elle était visiblement plus forte que ce que j'aurais pu croire.  
- Une pauvre femme que tu es ne peux pas attirer les charmes du beau Lysandre, tu n'es qu'une pauvre princesse venue d'un royaume effacé de la carte, regarde toi, regarde nous, crois-tu avoir une quelquonque chance face à moi ?!  
Elle me plaqua violemment contre le mur d'en face, ma perruque frotta contre le mur et descendit de trop. Béatrice, dont la jalousie était bien maladive, retira la chevelure blonde, revelant mon secret.  
- Par Dieu.. Attends donc qu'ils apprennent cela ! Que Lysandre l'apprenne !  
- Lysandre est au courrant dis-je d'une voix basse, attrapant ma perruque pour la remettre.  
- Qu..Comment ?! Il sait ?! Mais alors pourquoi ne te dénonce-t-il pas ?!  
Je décidai de ne pas répondre, la fuyant, elle et ses questions, je me dirigeais d'un pas pressé vers l'immense salle de reception. Désormais, ma vie était en jeu.  
Béatrice de me suivait de près, les gens dansaient, l'endroit était festif, tout allait être rompu ce soir si je ne trouvais pas de solution.  
- Écoutez moi tous !  
Je me retournai vivement, j'avais un sentiment d'horreur, d'effroi, j'aurais souhaité que tout s'arrête. La jeune blonde me pointa du doigt.  
- Elle est une traîtresse !


End file.
